The adhesion of polymers to metal surfaces is often realized by chemical bonding between the functional groups of the polymer and the metal surface. In many cases, only inadequate adhesion forces result between the metal and the polymer. Adhesion promoters, which are supposed to improve the adhesion between the polymer and the metal, are often used between the two substances. This can give rise to the problem that the electrical properties of the surface of the metal which is often present as an electrical circuit are adversely affected by adhesion promoters of this type. Moreover, adhesion promoters of this type often cannot reach the edges of the metallic surface, or can do so only with difficulty, resulting in relatively weak adhesion forces between the two substances.